


Dystychiphobia

by bringmesomepie



Series: Fear Series [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Accidents, Cars, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Castiel is a Winchester, Dean Feels, Dean Has Issues, Dean Has a Bad Day, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Dean is In Over His Head, Dean is Loved, Dean is Not Amused, Dean-Centric, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dystychiphobia, F/M, Fear of Accidents, Foster Care, Gen, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Parent Naomi, Pregnant Naomi, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:54:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringmesomepie/pseuds/bringmesomepie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was one accident that ruined three kids life and he reaps the consequences...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dystychiphobia

“Come on, Dean. You haven’t driven in months. Me and Sam have given you space on the subject because of the wreck, but that was 6 months ago. What’s going on now?”” Cas asked as he walked into Dean’s office.

Dean pulled off his reading glasses, turned and looked at his husband revealing the nasty scar that went from the middle of his left cheekbone over his eye and disappearing into his hairline. “No.”

“It wasn’t a yes or no question, Dean. What’s going on? You drive everywhere, sometimes for no reason, but now you haven’t ever gone to work…to work on cars.” Cas walked over to the Winchester. “Talk to me, baby.”

“I killed the parents of two girls and a toddler boy. My car was too blame. The steering wheel locked and the brakes failed. I killed those parents. If I get in another car people will die. If I work on car I will screw up the car, causing people to die.” Dean blurted out. “Leave it alone!”

“You barely leave the house anymore. You’re worrying me.” Cas frowned. “You didn’t cause the wreck. Car parts fail. You were gonna change the brakes soon anyway. It wasn’t your fault. Krissy, Alex, Adam don’t blame you. They miss their parents, but they are gracious that you and I adopted them.”

“I don’t wanna split another family, Cas!” Dean rose to his feet. “I’ve caused enough pain and suffering for one lifetime. That wreck should have killed me, not that Mom and Dad, because I know how that feels.”

“Babe, you have to get passed this. You love driving, cars, and mechanics.” Cas sighed. “This wasn’t 100% you fault. You have to get passed this. So, how about we take a trip to my parents’ house. I think the kids would love to show them that we meant it that they are family.”

Dean shook his head. “You and the kids can go, but I will stay here.”

“No, sir. You’re going. I already told the kids, my parents, brothers and sisters. You’re going.” Cas crossed his arms over his chest.

“Dammit, Cas. That’s a 4 hour drive.” Dean grumbled.

“Go get packed. We leave tomorrow.”

_*** &^%$%^&*(*&^%$%^&*(*&^%** _

“Slow down! Slow down! Cas! Dammit!” Dean panicked as he gripped the handrail and seat divider. “It’s hot in here.”

“The AC is on high. It’s a freezer in here. Calm down, Dean.” Cas spoke sternly. “Everything is fine.”

Dean closed his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing. “How much longer?”

“2 hours.” Cas gripped the wheel. “Try to sleep or something.”

“Hey Dean, can I ask you something?” Krissy spoke from the seat behind the driver.

“Yeah?”

“Are you freaking out over the wreck?” Krissy was frowning. “We aren’t mad anymore. Yeah, we miss Mom and Dad, but we are coping and understand that I wasn’t your fault entirely.”

“Thanks, Krissy, but It’s more than that.”

“How? Castiel told us that it was Mr. Singer who examined your car to make sure everything was fine. Castiel says you had just gone to get it checked out. It wasn’t your fault.” Krissy defended.

“Be quiet, Kris. You don’t understand and it’s hard to expl—Fuck Cas! Slow down! Use your brakes, Asshole!” Dean spat out.

“Breathe, Hon. Calm down, please. Don’t stress yourself out.” Cas stretched an arm out to Dean.

“Both hands on the wheel.” Dean slapped Cas’s hand away. “Can you pull over? I need a break.”

“The car needs gas anyway. Can you wait 10 minutes?” Cas asked calmly.

_**(* &^%^&*(*&^%$^&*()** _

While Cas filled the car up he watched Dean open his door and just lean out. “You doing alright, Babe?”

“Why did you make me do this?” Dean was shaking.

Cas walked over to his husband. “For a 23 year old you sure look like a lifelong sufferer of a fear.”

“Shut up.” Dean covered his face. “This shouldn’t be this hard.”

“Do you wanna drive? Maybe that will be easier for you?” Cas shrugged.

“What!? No! did you forget the last time I drove?” Dean stared wide eyed at Cas. “What are you? Crazy?”

“No, but you sure you.” Cas answered.

Krissy came back from the bathroom with her twin sister Alex. “Dean, I ‘m sorry for freaking you out more. I know you still feel guilty for Mom and Dad, but I think both me and Alex agree that we couldn’t have better foster dads, who are so caring.”

Dean nodded. “For a pair of 12 year olds y’all are wise. I’ll try not to freak out as much the rest of the way.”

“Good, I’m gonna finish getting gas while you take Adam to the bathroom.” Cas kissed the top of Dean’s head.

“Hey, Cas…” Dean followed the Novak to pull Adam out of the car. “I think I’m gonna drive for a little while.”

“Really?!” Cas beamed with excitement. 

Adam smiled as he placed on Dean’s hip. The 3 year old looked at the Winchester. “Why you so happy, Cassie?”

“Dean’s gonna drive some of the way to Mr. and Mrs. Novak’s.” Cas smiled. “Dean’s gonna take you to the potty.”

_***( &^%$^&*(*&^%$^&*()** _

The Winchester managed to drive the whole way. “What do we call your parents, Castiel?” Alex asked leaning forward in her seat. “If you’re like our foster dads…would they be like our foster grandparents?”

“Technically, yes. You’ll have to ask them.” Cas smiled.

“Who all is gonna be there?” Alex asked.

“Well, My parents, plus all of my sister-in-laws and my brothers and sister. Michael, Lucifer, Gabriel, Balthazar, Anna, and soon to be Samandriel.” Cas chuckled.

‘What do you mean---soon to be?” Krissy raised an eyebrow. “You’re like a married man. Shouldn’t your parents be done?”

“I’m only 23, my parents had me when they were 18. So, my mom is 41 and still able to have kids. I mean it’s not ideal in my opinion, but my family wants a lot of kids. I have twin brothers, Michael and Lucifer. They are 25. Gabe is 24, I’m next at 23, then Balthazar at 16, then Anna is 5. Samandriel will be born in 2 months.”

Dean pulled over on the curb of the street. “We’re here and so is everyone else. Come on.”

Krissy and Alex jumped out and taking Adam with’em. “I’m proud of you, Dean. You can start working again. Driving again.”

“Thank you for doing this.” Dean smiled. “I feel like me again.”

_***( &^%$^&*(*&^%$^&*()_** _

“Castiel! Baby, I’m glad you could make it!” Naomi smiled. “Dean! Cassie said you might not come!”

“He was gonna make me come if I liked it or not, but I’m happy to be here. May I say that you are glowing, Naomi.” Dean hugged his mother in law.

The mother Novak blushed. “Thank you, Dean.” She kissed her son-in-law’s cheek.

Cas guided the three adoptive children to the mother Novak. “Mama, you can finally meet Krissy, Alex, and Adam.”

“Hello, it’s wonderful to meet y’all. I’m sorry about your parents, but they are in a better place and having you with Castiel and Dean are amazing, caring people.”

Alex nodded. “It’s awesome to meet you too. We wanted to know what you wanted us to call you?”

“Anything you’re comfortable with, Darling.”

“Naomi, Angel. Can you come sit down and relax, please. Hester told you to stay off your feet. I let answer the door for everybody, now sit.” Chuck spoke.

The kids followed the elders. In the living room were all the Novaks and in-laws. “Family meet Krissy, Alex, and Adam.”

They talked for a long time. Soon it was only Dean, Cas, Mother and Father Novak, plus Balthazar, Krissy, Alex, and a sleeping Anna and Adam, who were in a different room. “Naomi, can I  talk to you about something personal?”

“Sure, what’s going on?”

“You’re not angry about the whole situation with the kids, are you?” Dean frowned.

“No, I was never angry. I know that the wreck wasn’t your fault.” She said seriously. “Immediately after the collision you jumped out and pulled the kids out of the car. Even with the big gash in your head.”

Tears built up in Dean’s eyes. He forced them down and quickly excused himself. Cas noticed right away. He followed the Winchester in the basement guest room where they are gonna be staying. The Novak found Dean sitting on the ground at the foot of the bed hiding his face, but obviously tearing up. “Dean?”

The Winchester sniffed and looked up. “Yeah?”

“You ok? I saw that you were talking to my mom, but you just up and ran.” Cas sat down beside his husband. “Were you thinking about the wreck again?”

“Naomi reminded me how determined I was to get this family out and not end up like my family. I lost both my parents and I would never wish that on anybody, but I killed those 3 kids Mom and Dad.” Dean sobbed.

“Honey, Krissy, Alex, and Adam didn’t hate you. I think they will see us like Dads and start to love us. After the wreck the kids didn’t have anywhere to go. They were gonna go to an orphanage, but without hesitation you took them in.” Cas smiled. “I love that you are showing this vulnerability. It means a lot to me. Don’t think about the wreck. Think about how we have three beautiful children, now.”

Dean wiped his eyes. “Where would I be without you, Cas?”

“God knows, but I’m here with you, now.” Cas took Dean’s hand. “I’m just glad you can drive your car again.”

“Yeah, I missed my Baby.” Dean smiled.

_******* _


End file.
